Daniel Greenpulser
Biography Daniel Greenpulser was the founder, and Chancellor of the Pure Clan Senate, and the New Pure Clan Senate, and was also the founder and the Prime Minister of the Ministry of the Pure Clan, the Ministry of Neutral Systems, the Ministry of the People and the United Republic of Nations. Daniel was a well-known politician, who based the Ministry on pacifistic and peaceful principles. He is also very well-known for his charm and diplomatic experience. Early Life Daniel Greenpulser was born on the serene world of New Mandalore. When he was born, his mother died right after. He spent about six years in the Sunduli City Orphanage. At age seven, he was adopted by Duchess Satine Kryze. Satine taught Daniel many basic principles of pacifism and diplomacy. At age ten, Satine enrolled him to the Royal Academy. He studied at the Academy and majored in Politics and Economics. At age fifteen, Greenpulser graduated from the Academy with flying colors. Two months later, the Republic accused Greenpulser's stepmother of harbouring Seperatists on Mandalore. Greenpulser was forced to watch the corruption of the Galactic Republic unfold. Without any substantial proof, Palpatine ordered immediate military occupation of Daniel's home planet of New Mandalore. Daniel thought of consulting Count Dooku for assistance but reconsidered. Greenpulser watched as the Republic set foot on New Mandalore. Satine urged Daniel to keep the Council of Neutral Systems alive while the Republic occupied their home. Daniel swore to his step-mother to keep the principle of neutrality alive. With this, Daniel left New Mandalore to carry out the task his step-mother had given him. The Pure Clan Daniel arrived at the Jedi Temple on the Republic Planet of Coruscant, finding himself to be recruited by a Neutral faction named the Pure Clan. The co-leaders of the Clan, Sarah Wolf555 and Flame Blackburst, accepted Daniel as a recruit for their military. Being born a pacifist, Daniel had no experience with a blaster or weapon with any kind, making him an impractical soldier. He instead proposed an idea to the Leaders about forming a Democratic Government for the faction instead of the current Oligarchic Stratocracy form of government, from that, the Pure Clan Senate, was born. The Pure Clan Senate ''"My Voice, Your Voice, Our Voice." ''~ The Motto of the Pure Clan Senate The Pure Clan Senate consisted of originally three People. A Representative of the Military, a Representative of the People, and the Chancellor; Daniel Greenpulser. The three created a Constitution that outlined the basic principles of democratic government for the Pure Clan Senate. Later on, the Senate had expanded immensely and had to immediately relocated to a larger Senate. They settled on the Republic Planet of Ryloth. Once settled on, a Vice-Chancellor was elected to help the Large Government run more efficiently. The first Vice-Chancellor of the Pure Clan Senate was Dawnrai Catara. Senate Invasion Whilst a Senate Meeting was in progress in the Congressional Hall located on Ryloth, Nova Corp Representatives had arrived and had wished to speak to the Chancellor. Daniel had rushed downstairs from the Meeting Hall to the Lobby where he had been told that the Nova Corp had purchased the Grounds on which the Senate was located and had also purchased the Pure Clan Nation Bank, which meant Nova Corp had taken control of the Pure Clan Government and Economy. Since the Pure Clan Senate was the Pacifistic Branch of Government, they could not fight back, but instead refused to put up the corrupt Nova Corp Symbol on their walls. A Representative had immediately opened fire on the Chancellor and Senators, the Security Guards had begun to fight back and call for assistance while the Politicians had hidden in a safe room upstairs. Eventually, being outnumbered, the Senate had temporarily hung up banners of the Nova Corp Symbols and had changed the name to the Nova Corp Senate. Daniel continued to try to contact the Pure Clan Military, but to no avail. Negotiations ''"It is an absolute pleasure to be in the presence of such a beautiful woman, like yourself.." ''~ The Chancellor, trying to get on the good side of Ms. Nova, in order to regain control of the Senate. Daniel had arrived at the Nova Corp Tower in his family's starship, the Coronet. He was immediately taken to Ms. Nova during a riot outside of the Nova Corp Building. She immediately greeted him and escorted him to her private office in the Tower. There he immediately began to try and persuade her to return the Senate and Bank Deed over to him. She immediately declined. Daniel then brought up the fact that without the Bank, the Senate would not be able to keep up with he Bills Nova Corp was forcing him to pay in order to continue holding meetings in their Congressional Hall. She instead offered to give him a loan, but being unable to pay her back, he refused, she said to simply take it as a gift, and being left with no other option, he immediately took her up on her offer. The New Pure Clan Senate The original Oligarchic Stratocracy was converted into a Ruling Council, which consisted of Sarah Wolf555, Flame Blackburst, and the Chancellor. The Senate was the Lower House of Government, having all bills sent to the Ruling Council (The Upper House) for approval. This new form of efficient government became known as the New Pure Clan Senate. Nova Corp Daniel had grown fond of Ms. Nova, and had continued to meet with her occasionally, whether it be her Tower on Ryloth, or her Apartment on Mustafar, they had always discussed the finer things, and traditionally drank tea together. Daniel believed he was helping the Senate by spending time with Ms. Nova but Sarah believed Daniel was becoming corrupt, by spending much time with her, without her realizing that the Senate was benefiting from their alliance with Nova Corp. Sarah immediately began passing anti-Nova Corp legislation without consent of the Senate. Outrage in the Senate ''"They try to mold the Senate into their own form?! Without my consult?! I immediately move, that we, the Senate, leave the Pure Clan, and create our own independent Nation!" '' ~ Daniel Greenpulser, during the Great Schism from the Pure Clan The Pure Clan Ruling Council (excluding the Chancellor) had begun taking action and passing legislation without consent of the Lower House. The New Pure Clan Senate had started to fall back to it's original Oligarchic Stratocracy, and forming into a corrupt, Military Dictatorship. Wanting no further relations with the corrupt government, the Ministry of the Pure Clan (The Lower House of the New Pure Clan Senate) had immediately declared itself, "An Independent Nation, with Freedom and Righteousness for all". The Ministry of Neutral Systems ''"We welcome the Voices of the People with Open Arms, and vow to never abandon our Principles, to ensure a democratic galaxy, forever right and just." ''~ The first line of the Preamble of the New Constitution of the Ministry of Neutral Systems The New Nation was named after the Council of Neutral Systems, "The Ministry of Neutral Systyems", had based its principles entirely on New Mandalorian culture, mostly pacifism and neutrality; preventing the Senate from having any form of Military or Militia. The peaceful culture thrived and lived in an era of peace and tranquility. Daniel had successfully kept the promise he had given to his mother, to continue on the principles of Neutrality and Pacifism. Visiting Home After believing he had achieved his life's purpose, he had told his best guards and good friends, Redge Powerstunner and Oreo Cakestir, that he would be bringing them along to ensure his safety on the trip to New Mandalore. They had left in the Senate Flagship, known as Tranquility, it contained absolutely no weapons, but was practically a flying mansion for the Prime Minister. Soon they arrived on the Planet of New Mandalore, and its capital, Sundari. One docked, Daniel had greeted his mother, the Duchess, with a warm embrace. They had sat down in a Speeder and had proceeded to a welcoming parade in honor of the Prime Minister and his achievements. When they had arrived at the Palace, Redge and Oreo not far behind in their own repulsorcraft, they were greeted by the entire force of the Royal Guard. After getting settled, the Prime Minister had dinner with his mother, with Redge and Oreo guarding the doorway. The Kryzes were enjoying each other's company until their distinguished conversation was disrupted by explosions followed by blaster fire. The Royal Palace was under attack by Separatist Extremists and apparently an acquaintance of Oreo known by the name of Darth Nina. Droids had broken through the stained glass windows while Nina had shattered the skylight. The Kryze family, being surrounded, had immediately surrendered and were taking into custody, though the Separatists were completely unaware of the Prime Minister's Guards, dressed in their black armor, hiding in the darkness. As the Separatists attempted to leave with two of the most influential figures in Neutral Galactic Politics. Oreo and Redge had jumped out, Oreo had thrown a droid popper while Redge took shots at Nina. Nina had jumped though a broken window, Oreo in pursuit. Even though Oreo had successfully defeated all the droids, he had also deactivated the circuits in the Cyborg Prime Minister. Days after, Oreo and Redge had been praised for their hard work and dedication to the protection of the Neutral and Pacifistic heads-of state. In their honor, the Prime Minister had ordered all gold currency in the Ministry of Neutral Systems to be marked with the faces of the two heroes. The Government of the People The Ministry had reformed and had extended more branches of government to the People, also, in honor of this reformation, the New Senate Capital Building was formed, which was located on the Beautiful Republic Ocean Planet of Kamino. This resulted in a long era of peace and tranquility for the New Government. Also with this reformation, Daniel had re-opened communications with the Pure Clan and had allied the Government with them. This has resulted in a return to the past, and caused minor problems in the Senate and with the social life of the Prime Minister. Diplomacy Gone Wrong ''"I do believe we are done here." ''~ Daniel Greenpulser, leaving after being insulted by one of the co-leaders of Pure Clan, Sarah Wolf555 During a Ministry Holiday, the Prime Minister had called upon the Deputy Prime Minister, Dawnrai Catara, to accompany him during a trip to Pure Clan Headquarters, located on Coruscant, to see to negotiations of reopening trade and allowing the government to establish laws for the faction. As he arrived, negotiations had gone all but well. Sarah Wolf555 had brought up previous problems which had caused the immediate separation of Senate and State. She continued insulting the Pacifistic Head of Government, until he became frustrated and left angrily, the Deputy Prime Minister not far behind. The United Republic of Nations After constant disagreement in the Ministry, it had caused the Ministry of the People to collapse. But the Prime Minister wasn't ready to end his career in politics just yet. He had designed a form of Government where other Peoples, being Republic, Separatist, or Neutral; would send Representatives to the Capital to Unite the Galaxy under one faction, to promote a galaxy where every life form could live in peace and tranquility. Sadly the United Republic had failed and had caused the Government to fall permanently. Aftermath No longer serving a role in politics, Daniel Greenpulser trains in the way of the Grey Jedi and continues to improve his skills as a Master Builder. He's become a more nomadic person who can sometimes be seen hanging around the Old Senate Ruins or socializing with members of the old Senate. It is believed that Daniel will be returning to politics, only to be to designing his government much like the Togrutan Colonists of the Planet Kiros. Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leader Category:Master Builder Category:New Mandalorian Category:New Democracy of the Pure Clan Category:Senator